


Birthday Flowers

by Millawrites



Series: Dimidue Week 2019 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Dimidue Week (Fire Emblem), Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millawrites/pseuds/Millawrites
Summary: Dimidue Week 2019 Day 7: Dedue's BirthdayDimitri wants to surprise Dedue for his birthday.





	Birthday Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to Dedue!

In the morning of his birthday, Dedue woke up alone. Dedue noticed something was amiss even before he opened his eyes. The usual warmth was gone from his side. This itself wasn’t unusual. At times, he and Dimitri had a tendency to drift apart while asleep. However, they usually stayed within each other’s reach, so either of them could pull them back together. But when Dedue’s hand tried to reach his lover, he only felt the cold sheets of their bed. That made Dedue open his eyes. Usually if Dimitri was the one to wake up first, he stayed in bed looking at Dedue until he woke up as well. Then Dimitri would kiss Dedue good morning before they had to get up and start the day.

Dedue was ready to jump out of bed and go search for Dimitri when the door opened. Dimitri entered their room already fully clothed. He looked like he had been awake for a while now. Dedue felt the earlier panic leave his body.

“Good morning, Dedue! I was hoping to get back before you woke, but it seems I was too slow”, Dimitri said cheerfully. He was walking to their bed and Dedue got up to meet him halfway. Their lips met for a kiss once they were close enough. Dedue’s hands found their way to Dimitri’s waist and in return Dimitri put his hands around Dedue’s neck.

“Morning! What have you been up to? I was worried when I woke up and you weren’t beside me.”

“Ah, like I said I was going to return before you woke. I had no intention to worry you. As for what I was up to, I was preparing your birthday surprise.”

“My birthday surprise?”, Dedue had forgotten it was his birthday, “You didn’t need to do anything for my birthday. Being with you like this is a gift enough for me.”

“I know, but I wanted to. We should get you dressed so we can go."

"Go where?"

"It's a surprise", Dimitri said as he brought Dedue's hand to his lips to press a kiss there.

Dimitri helped Dedue to dress. It was a routine of shorts for them to help each other even though they were both completely capable of doing it themselves. It was a little stolen moment of intimacy between them before they had to leave the safety of their room and act as if they were just a king and his loyal vassal. Dedue felt quite useless as Dimitri helped him and he was unable to do the same. Dimitri brushed his hair and made Dedue his usual hairdo. After that they were ready to go.

"Close your eyes", Dimitri said and Dedue did as was told.

"No peeking, understood?"

"Understood"

"Good. Come with me."

Dimitri took Dedue's hand in his and began to lead Dedue. First out of their room and then along the corridor. Dedue tried to keep track of where they might be in the castle but soon he got confused.

They stopped but Dedue didn't open his eyes.

"May I open my eyes now?" he asked instead.

"Not quite yet. I didn't take into account that we have to go down the stairs. It might not be safe for you while your eyes are closed", Dimitri paused for a moment before he continued, "I probably have to carry you down. Yes, that's probably the safest option."

"But Di- Your Majesty, someone might see us."

"Ah, there's no need to worry about that. I gave the castle staff the rest of the morning off once they had helped me set up your surprise. I wanted us to be able to enjoy our time together at peace."

Dedue let Dimitri put his hands under his knees and back to lift him. Dedue wrapped his hands around Dimitri's neck and they descended down the stairs. Dimitri kept carrying Dedue even after they had reached the groundfloor. He had to lower Dedue down once they reached a door.

Dedue felt the fresh morning air wash over him after they went through the door. Dimitri led him across the castle courtyard. They went through another door and stopped.

"You can open your eyes now. Happy Birthday, Dedue!"

Dedue opened his eyes.

"It's a…"

"Greenhouse, yes." Dedue couldn't get any words out. The greenhouse was about the same size as the one in the monastery. There was also a small gazebo with table and chairs in the middle.

"Last winter you seemed like you missed gardening, so I wanted to give you a place where you could do that no matter how cold it was. So, what do you think?"

"I can't accept such a generous gift", Dedue said once he found his voice again.

"Well, it's already built and workers paid. I can of course have someone to demolish it, but that sounds like such a waste, don't you think. Besides I want you to be able to enjoy things you like."

"I… Thank you, Dimitri", Dedue took Dimitri's hand to press a kiss on back of it, "This was a perfect surprise."

"You're welcome, my love. I was surprised I was able to keep this a secret from you."

Now that Dedue thinks about it, Dimitri has been acting weird. Like sometimes they took longer routes to reach their destination while walking through the castle. Dedue had just thought Dimitri wanted some change to his usual routine when in reality he made sure to keep Dedue from seeing the construction site.

"Maybe I'm not as observant as I like to think."

"Perhaps so. We should probably go to eat our breakfast at the gazebo before it gets cold."

They sat down to eat in silence. Dedue looked around the greenhouse until he couldn't keep himself from asking something that's been bothering him since he saw the greenhouse.

"Why aren't there any plants here?"

"I thought you might like to choose them yourself. And plant too. I got you some Duscur plant seeds from the monastery greenhouse. The conditions in here should be the same as there, so they should grow just fine here."

"I must say, you put a lot thought into making me a perfect birthday present."

"I'm glad you like it", Dimitri said blushing.

They finished their breakfast and Dedue got to work on denting his new greenhouse while Dimitri watched him work with lovestruck expression on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Dimidue Week has officially ended but I'm still going to finish rest of the prompts.


End file.
